Cambios inesperados
by cocoa-oa
Summary: Aveces la vida de las personas dan cambios muy drásticos
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_Cambios Inesperados_

**Reseña: **_Aveces la vida de las personas generalmente da cambios muy drásticos [Pewdiecry] [Español]_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguna por ahora._

* * *

Es raro que Ryan me invite a verlo de vez en cuando

Y muy raro que digamos

Raro que él me compre el pasaje para ir a visitarlo, además de primera clase, me molesto mucho con él, a veces no hay necesidad de que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo, pero ya es tarde ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara, dijo que estaría puntualmente ahí a mi llegada, suspire y miraba hacia todos lados buscando señales de él, aun no lo encontraba, pero sabía que Cry era de palabra, aún así que llegara tarde estaría aquí, no me importaba eso en absoluto, solo…

Mejor me callo

Levante la cabeza, y ahí estaba corriendo hacia mí y jadeando, se detuvo a centímetros de mi cuerpo y tomo un buen bocado de aire y luego lo suspiro, me miro y le sonreí, Le salude como correspondía y hizo lo mismo

Mientras caminábamos hacía su automóvil me iba hablando sobre su avance en el canal que poseía, realmente el estaba muy feliz con sus fans, aun le seguía molestando con respecto a su aspecto

¡Ah sí!, Se me había olvidado mencionarles algo, Ryan regularmente no usaba su "Mascara" por así decirlo, conmigo, Teníamos mucha confianza entre nosotros, así que cubrir su cara no le servía de nada conmigo, Pero aun así mantenía su identidad, cubriéndose con chalecos grandes y esas cosas.

Subimos al auto y él me ayudo a poner mis maletas en la parte trasera del automóvil, nos mantuvimos callados un buen rato mientras el conducía, aun no sabía que tema sacar

Hasta que el rompió el silencio preguntándome como estaba Marzia, yo le respondí obviamente un "si está, bien, ¿Sabías que ella igual se preocupa mucho por ti? Te manda saludos de su parte" el solo limito a reír

"Ella es muy atenta" Dijo "Me hace feliz que estés con ella, es la perfecta para ti"

Yo sonreí, Me gustaba que Cry digiera eso, Me hace bastante bien, Y creo que estaba muy de acuerdo con él

Habíamos llegado, cuando Salí del auto me estire, realmente estaba muy postrado, dios estar en un avión y cuando acababas de salir del avión te subes a un auto, dios santo

"Pewd's ¿Vienes?" el ya tenía mis maletas en sus manos, sonreí y me dirigí hacía el "Vaya que estas distraído" el rio

"Hepa!, Quede aturdido con el viaje ¿No crees? Oh Cry vamos si la cosa no es nada fácil, y oye…" Fruncí el ceño y le mire

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?" Le tape la boca antes de que siguiera

"No, ¡al contrario!" Sonreí "Me siento muy bien, solo quería decirte que no era necesario gastar ese dinero en mi"

"Sabes que eso sonó realmente muy feo" Suspire y el solo se puso a reír

"Si si Ryan, Pero sabes al punto que voy"

El me miro y solo asintió, me dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes, y realmente se veía muy acogedora, Tenia un lindo color verde pistacho, aun que bueno, no del todo, Deje mis maletas en la habitación y fui a la cocina

Al parecer Cry estaba cocinando algo

Me senté y apoye mis codos en la mesa y sonreí

"Huele muy bien, Cry" Dije, El solo se dio la vuelta y me miro con una cara de idiota

"Solo son Pancakes, Mus fáciles de hacer, Hasta un bebe los podría hacer" Yo y el solo nos pusimos a reír

Y la cosa es que era verdad, cualquiera podía hacerlo, Hasta un bebe como dijo, Me sirvió un café y los Pancakes que estaba haciendo, le di las gracias

"No hay de que, Si no te hubieras venido en avión, créeme que no te estaría dando de comer" dijo sarcásticamente

" ¡Realmente eres muy malo Cry!" Reí Y él se sentó enfrente de mí

Ya era de noche y él Me ofreció jugar call of duty, aunque estuviera cansado le respondí con un "Claro ¿Por qué no?"

Jugamos casi toda las noche, Y me divertí mucho, El acabo dormido primero, Tuve que llevarlo a su habitación para que no se quedara en el sillón como Zombie ahí, Me dio un poco de pena dejarlo ahí, Luego de eso no tuve más remedio que dormirme, y creo que fue muy rápido

-cocoa-oa

A pesar de todo no estaba tan mal, cry a veces se comportaba de forma rara contradiciéndome en algunas ocasiones, Ryan era un poco posesivo, pero le entendía, no es como si no lo conociera.

a todo esto los sábados a _**él se le hacían infernales**_, a veces me echaba de la casa para dejarlo tranquilo hacer su stream, claro que es literalmente, o me encerraba en el baño, solo a pasado una semana y solo me quedare un mes aquí, ¿Falta realmente mucho?, no es que diga que quedarse con cry es realmente malo, pero.. A veces el se pone insoportable, aguanto sus mal genio los domingos en las mañanas hasta el resto del día, al menos lo genial es que no llega a tal punto de estar ebrio pero le da dolores de cabeza, Aunque me ofreciera venir a verlo me convenía demasiado, además ¿Que aria solo en la casa?, Marzia había viajado con una amiga a Latinoamérica para conocer, al menos se la pasa mejor que yo.

La llamo día por medio, o ella a mi así sucesivamente, hoy cry me a ofrecido jugar _**prop Hunt**_ con minx, podría decirse que la pasamos genial, con Ryan nos contábamos cosas de vez en cuando, compartíamos cosas entre nosotros, me gustaba cuando me contaba historias y su _miedo a los relámpagos._

A el le gustaba que le hablara de lo que hacia con marzia, se ponía melancólico cuando hablaba mas de lo debido de se si tenia oídos súper sonicos o solo le alcance a escuchar "**_me gustaría tener una novia como la tuya_**", pero no le dije nada al respecto, si lo hacia quizá se cohibía

* * *

Hey!, s-si, lo re-subí ¿por qué? Simple.

Por que quería

Adios °ñ°


	2. Capitulo 2

"Donde se habrá metido este gato"

bufeo por enevesima vez recorriendo toda la casa, incluyendo rincones, debajo de las cosas, y el jardín, se paro del suelo y se apoyo en la pared de la cocina, ya estaba aburrido de buscar al gato, se rasco su cabeza y acomodo sus lentes, bostezo,después de todo eran las 3am ¿Quien coños busca a su gato a las 3 de la mañana?

En recorrido a su habitación fue quitándose la ropa de a una dejando una hilera de prendas tiradas por el suelo, ahora solo en boxers y calcetines, retiro un poco sus lentes y se rasco los ojos

"Oye cry!"

Félix abrió la puerta del baño, ya que este estaba saliendo de este aseándose, cry quedo perplejo y un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo, Félix lo miraba sereno y soltó una carcajada, el menor de estatura suspiro, después de todo no podía taparse, eran hombres y si lo hacían se vería absurdo

"Cry ¿Por que sigues despierto?" se acerco un poco al castaño y este se tumbo contra la pared

"El gato" este le miraba con ojos pesados, sus ojos eran tan brillantes, que literalmente si estuviera la luna iluminándoles, seria encandilante, obviamente que literalmente

El invitado solo río, era estupido buscar a un gato a las 3am, era obvio que los gatos sabían cuidar de si

"no le pasara nada cry, además esta dentro de la casa, nada podría pasarle?"

"¿y si se muere de frío?" este sentencio con mirada preocupada

"Con este calor no imbecil" sonrío al menor y este frunció el ceño

"Cuida tus palabras… Félix" el rubio raramente mostraba esa faceta al americano, quien a este ultimo a veces le parecía raro que Félix le faltara el respeto del todo, Ryan le seguía mirando con la cara desafiante, era una competencias de esas que "Pestañeas y pierdes", nadie retiro la mirada del otro, el ambiente tenso cry bajo la mirada y suspiro, miro nuevamente al rubio y este le estaba sonriendo de una manera sobre maternal, el de anteojos chasqueo la lengua y continuo su camino hacia su habitación, se había olvidado totalmente de su mascota, se tiro contra su cama y miro detenidamente el techo, _**¿Tan bonito era?**_, le recordaba sus días en la casa de su madre cuando se encontraba solo, esas estrellas que en la noche iluminaban la habitación, pero este no tenía, pero le traía escasos recuerdos de aquello

_**¿Por que estaba pensando en eso?, ¿Acaso el no había olvidado eso?, ¿No lo había dejado en el olvido?**_

cerro sus ojos lentamente y suspiro, ojala que no siguiera recordando cosas como aquellas.

pero era realmente muy bonito recordar _lo que le gustaba_

_-Cocoa-Oa-_

Sintió húmeda su cara y rastreo con su mano que era lo que tenia en su cara, toco la parte mojada y se miro la mano, saco la lengua en forma de asco y se limpio con sus sabanas, ahora que se daba cuenta, se había quedado dormido con las gafas se las retiro por un momento, para sobar el puente de su nariz, miro atontado su puerta ¿Qué coños era ese ruido, se levanto de su cama y camino rápidamente hacia el living. se encontraba Félix recogiendo unas cuantas piezas de vidrio con el gato al lado, meneando su cola de un lado a otro Felíx capto su presencia y se sobresalto, se paro inmediatamente

"No quiero saber nada, no intentes encubrir al gato, porque esa pequeña mierda ya a tirado varias cosas del estante, así  
que no te preocupes, algún día me las arreglare con ese problema", cry se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina ¿Desde cuando estaba tan olvidadizo?, había olvidado de que Félix estaba en el casa, abrió la nevera y saco una soda la miro por unos segundos y nuevamente la puso de donde la saco, hoy no tenía ánimos para nada, era raro que el se pusiera así, Ryan siempre se animaba a hacer sus cosas.

pero hoy… no tenía ganas ni de grabar.

sacudió su cabeza y saliendo de la cocina choco con el extranjero, Ryan quedo aturdido por unos momentos y gruño, mirándole molesto al rubio, este le quedo mirando un buen rato, hasta que sonrío. ¿Por qué mierdas siempre le sonreía?, ¿Qué? ¿Tenia un tic?

"Deja de sonreír, me pones nervioso."

"Hahahaha!, ¿Nervioso? ¿De que modo?, ¿Te asusto?"

"sonríes de la nada, y es un poco, molesto, no se por qué sonríes, ¿que acaso te lustre los zapatos? ¿te hice la tarea?"

mirándole soltó una gran carcajada que podría escucharlo todo el mundo, cry se sonrojo de la vergüenza

"¡Vamos!, DEJA DE REÍRTE!, Terminaras en el suelo!, No he dicho nada gracioso" El castaño estaba frustrado de tal manera que quiso arrancarse los cabellos, Félix termino de disfrutar de las palabras del estatura baja y se puso serio

"No te hagas así, te lastimaras" El extranjero se acerco a Ryan lentamente, que daba la impresión de querer acorralarle, cry se quedo quieto cuando sintió las manos del sueco en las suyas, retirándolas de su cabello

_**¿Quien era él para preocuparse tanto?**_

_-_cocoa-oa-

"_Suéltame_" cry se Safo del agarre de pewds, después de todo, no lo había tomado tan brusco

**¿desde cuando se había puesto así?**, vaya si que se estaba pasando mucha película, pero esto era tan ridículamente raro, eran amigos y todo el caso, si los amigos se apoyan en todo pero, **¿Dios santo por que actúa de esa manera?**

Ryan le fulmino con la mirada y Félix solo trato de ocultar el resentimiento, cry era de esas personas que le tocas y si las miradas mataran, estarías echo polvo antes de que te mirara, cry salio de la cocina dándole un hombrazo a Félix, quien este ultimo ignoro, pero no se quitaría la duda de porque se enojo, solo fue precavido para que no se dañara

Siguió a cry hasta su habitación y este se dio vuelta y le encaro

"**_Tú_**!, a mi habitación _no_ entras" Grito

"desde cuando hay reglas?"

"es mi casa, pedazo de mierda"

"cuida tus palabras… Ryan"

"deja de imitarme, maldición!" cerro sus ojos fuertemente y le dio un portazo en la cara a Félix, este ultimo, sorprendido frunció el ceño  
"¿Que te pasa? ¿Al menos puedes decirme que mierda te pasa?" Félix golpeo la puerta de su amigo repetidas veces, hasta que se aburrió y se apoyo contra la puerta, sabía que cry no iría a abrir, menos cuando estaba enojado, necesitaba su privacidad, después de todo igualmente era su casa, Félix fue a su habitación y tomo un chaleco y se dispuso a salir

-cocoa-Oa-

cry estaba tan hundido en su furia, ni siquiera sabia porque se molestaba por cosas **_mínimas_**, se percato de la puerta que esta fue cerrada fuertemente, río amargadamente, no le importaba, tenia el derecho de irse a donde fuera.

se acostó y cerro los ojos, al menos había tranquilidad, el gato de cry le miraba detenidamente moviendo su cola de un lado hacia otro, se paseo por la cama y ronroneo, se subió encima de Ryan, se frotaba contra su cara, mientras este fruncía el ceño, se levanto tirando a la gato a un lado y acomodo sus gafas, se sentó nuevamente en el colchón y suspiro, tenía hambre pero no tenia ganas de ir a buscar comida, quería quedarse ahí encerrado en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, era terco y lo sabia, pero no le importaba del todo, el era así y no debía molestarse por eso

-cocoa-oa-

**:Ryan:** _:Félix:_

**_SmS_**

**_{Viernes 23:09}_**

**"¿Donde Mierda estas Félix?"**

ya habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que el sueco Félix salido de la casa del americano, obviamente están eran las horas en que debía preocuparse, Félix no conocía florida definitivamente no lo conocía, es por eso que era de desesperarse y preocuparse

**_{Viernes 23:11}_**

**"Dios santo, Jesús, Félix responde"**

**_{Viernes 23:14}_**

**"Félix , mierda, responde los mensajes"**

**_{Viernes 23:17}_**

**"Maldición, Pewds!, por que no llegas?!, Saliste hace tres horas!"**

**_{Viernes 23:57}_**

**"Se me había acabado el saldo, Félix.. si no llegas después de las una te juro que llamo a policía"**

**_{Sábado 00:04}_**

**"FÉLIX POR LA MIERDA RESPONDE LOS MENSAJES ¿SABES QUE MAS?, TE LLAMARE SI ESO ARE"**

**_{Sábado 00:06}_**

_~Llamada~_

_"Hola es Félix!, en estos momentos no puedo contestar, si eres cry o marzia, seguid mandando mensajes, quizá no escuche el móvil"_

**"QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO FÉLIX KSJSKDHISCISNZLSN COMO SE DIGA TU PUTO APELLIDO!, VUELVE A CASA MALDITO BASTARDO!, ME TIENES PREOCUPADO, DIOS SANTO FÉLIX VUELVE A CASA"**

_~Fin llamada~_

**_{Sábado 3:09 AM }_**

_"Estoy en casa Ryan."_

**_{Sábado 3:20}_**

_"Ryan?"_

**_{Sábado 3:33}_**

_"se que estas desierto.. te escucho sollozar"_

* * *

sep, va de dos en dos.


End file.
